jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Moorja
Moorja ist ein Planet im Inneren Rand der Galaxis. Er gehörte zu den 18 Planeten, die von der Salliche Agricultural Corporation regiert und genutzt wurden. Auf Moorja ereignete sich in den Klonkriegen eine Schlacht der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Separatisten, ebenso wie sich früh in der Geschichte der Neuen Republik eine weitere Schlacht zwischen der Black Curs, dem Kriegsherrn Prentioch und der Flotte von Bregius Golthan. Beschreibung Moorja liegt im System gleichen Namens im Inneren Rand und war einer der Planeten, die von der Salliche Ag Corp. für landschaftliche Zwecke genutzt wurden. Es wurden dort Bohnen und Getreide sowie andere Nahrungsmittel angebaut, die neben dem reichhaltigen Salzvorkommen Moorjas hauptsächliche Exportgüter darstellten. Es mangelte jedoch an maschineller Ausrüstung, welche eingeflogen werden musste. Er setzt sich überwiegend aus Ödland, Wäldern und Gebirge zusammen und beherbergte in der Ära der Rebellion eine Bevölkerung von insgesamt 42.000 Einwohnern, darunter 25.000 Menschen, 15.000 Ithorianer und 2.500 Arcona, die Arcona bauten auf Moorja das Salz ab. Der Planet wurde gelegentlich von Ionenstürmen geplagt, die für viel Regen sorgen, der von den Ozeanen in die Landschaft getragen wird. Seine Atmosphäre entspricht der für Menschen und ähnliche Spezies angenehmsten Klassifikation des Typs Eins und seine Gravitation ist standardmäßig. Die Tageslänge beträgt gerade 17 Stunden, ein Jahr dauert 310 lokale Tage an. Auf Moorja lagen die beiden Städte Avisio und Moorjay. Moorjay war die einzige große Stadt und bot den einzigen Raumhafen. Sie war umgeben von kleinen Siedlungen und großen agrikulturellen Feldern für die Landwirtschaft. Geschichte Die Salliche Ag Corp ließ ihren Außenposten auf Moorja weitgehend unbeeinflusst seiner Arbeit nachgehen, und die auf Moorja ansässige Bevölkerung, die diese verrichtete, musste lediglich die Landwirtschaft am Laufen halten, um diese Unabhängigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie scherten sich nur wenig um die politischen Belange und die Konflikte, Kriege und sonstigen Ereignisse außerhalb ihrer Heimat. Die Arcona beschäftigten sich mit dem Abbau von Salz, während die ithorianische Bevölkerung Früchte und andere Lebensmittel in diversen Waldgegenden vermehrte. Die Ionenstürme erwiesen sich als sehr nützlich, da sie für Regen sorgten, was die Landwirtschaft nur voran trieb, allerdings sorgten die Stürme auch für den Ausfall vieler elektrischer Geräte. Der Planet war in dieser Hinsicht abhängig von der Außenwelt, da immer wieder Maschinen und elektrische Gerätschaften eingeflogen werden mussten. Im Jahr 20 VSY geriet Moorja unter die Kontrolle der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die jedoch den Planeten aufgrund der Ionenstürme nicht mit Droiden besetzen konnte. Aus diesem Grund musste sich die Konföderation ein anderes Vorgehen einfallen lassen und stellte eine organische Armee zusammen, aus Koorivar-Fusilieren, Gossam-Kommandos und dem Neimoidianischen Artillerie-Bataillon. Im gleichen Jahr ereignete sich dann eine Schlacht auf Moorja. Die Streitkräfte der Separatisten wurden von Oro Dassyne angeführt. Der Ausgang der Schlacht ist jedoch unklar.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species miniatur|links|Die [[Schlacht von Moorja im Jahr 4 NSY.]] Nach der Ausrufung der Neuen Ordnung und Gründung des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums durch Palpatine fiel die Salliche Ag in die Hände dieser neuen galaktischen Regierung, so geriet auch Moorja unter die Kontrolle des Imperiums. Das Imperium ließ eine Trainingsanlage für Scouttruppen in einer eher abgelegenen Region des Planeten errichten, die vor der Bevölkerung geheim gehalten wurde. Eine kleine Garnison sorgte dafür, dass keine Aufstände stattfanden. Eine Gruppe von Schmugglern konnte zur Zeit des Kommandos von Colonel Dyrra in die Anlage gelangen und ein ''Lambda''-Shuttle stehlen. Nachdem sie flohen, wurden sie von den Truppen des Colonels bis nach Tatooine verfolgt. Nach der Schlacht von Endor wurde die Arbeit auf Moorja unbeeinflusst von den Unruhen auf Salliche weitergeführt. Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht, die den Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz gegen das Galaktische Imperium zur Folge hatte und die Neue Republik ins Leben rief, war die Söldnergruppe Black Curs im Namen dieser neuen Regierung in den Regionen der Kernwelten und der Expansionsregion auf einer Spionagemission. Die Söldner gerieten in Bedrängnis durch Bregius Golthan, den die Imperialen Berater ausschickten, um den Report der Söldner an die Republik zu verhindern. Die Black Curs floh nach Moorja in den Inneren Rand, wo sich der abtrünnige Kriegsherr Prentioch in den Konflikt mischte und beide Seiten angriff. Die Schlacht zwischen den drei verfeindeten Parteien wurde sowohl auf dem Planeten als auch im Orbit geführt. Platt Okeefe war zu einer Notlandung mit der Last Chance gezwungen, doch die Republik schickte Verstärkung und Dirk Harkness gelangte an einen Y-Flügler, sodass sie die Blockade der TIE-Jäger und Sternzerstörer, die sich gegenseitig bekämpften, durchbrechen und entkommen konnten. Quellen *''The Lambda Heist'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Inneren Randes Kategorie:Planeten an der Corellianischen Handelsstraße Kategorie:Legends en:Moorja ru:Мурджа